Hemp is an industrial plant that can be grown on a large scale in many regions of the world. Hemp, also known as cannabis, has a long history of use in humans as an anticonvulsant, sedative, hypnotic, anti-depressant, analgesic, anti-inflammatory, anti-emetic, anti-spasmodic, and appetite-stimulator. Cannabis contains a broad spectrum of chemical compounds including: phytocannabinoids, terpenoids (essential oils), flavonoids, enzymes, and steroids. While delta-9-tetrahydrocannabinol (delta-9-THC) is believed to be the principle psychoactive component of hemp, other phytocannabinoids (such as cannabidiol, cannabinol, and cannabichromene) are thought to possess numerous medicinal properties without the psychoactive effects of delta-9-THC. However, the oral bioavailability of these phytocannabinoids is limited. For example, the oral bioavailability of cannabidiol was found to be about 6%. The limited bioavailability of these phytocannabinoids is believed to be because cannabidiol is a natural fat soluble compound that is hydrophobic and thus insoluble in water. Due to the many desirable properties of phytocannabinoids, such as cannabidiol, it would be advantageous to provide improved, stable, water soluble formulations, with enhanced bioavailability for human consumption in various convenient formulations such as juices, soft drinks, bottled water, and liquid concentrates.
These figures are provided to illustrate various aspects of the technology and are not intended to be limiting in terms of results or components unless otherwise limited by the claims.